Caleb Moore
Caleb Moore is a stubborn, handsome, twenty-one year old ghost. He's brunette male with blue eyes, 6'2'' and 130lbs. He was born in New Orleans with his twin sister, Allison Moore. A few years after they lived in New Orleans a family of hunters raided their family home and killed their parents and Caleb pushed Allison into the closet and told her not to come out until it was safe, he also told her not to scream. Caleb sacrifed himself in ordered to save his sister's life, he died that night along with his parents. When Caleb died, he saw the light but he also felt the need to watch over Allison, he had a bad feeling. So he wasn't able to crossover, he was connected to Allison and became a ghost. He's followed her and watched over her since he died, Caleb watched his twin as she took revenge on the hunters, then after that she got lost in the bloodlust and revenge. It went on for five years, Caleb tried so hard to make contact with Allison to make her stop. Then over the years he learned to control his ablities, now its been twenty one years later and he's fully control of his ablities. He hasn't made contact with Allison, he just follows and watches her, he hasn't deicided if he wants to let her know if he's there. Now he's in Mystic Falls with Allison.'' Chapter One Caleb has been watching what goes on with Mystic Falls, he hasn't been with Allison only when she returns home. He disappears and re-apperars when his twin is back at her house. So far he's been tailing the hunters, Dean and Sam wondering why they are in Mystic Falls. Chapter Two Write the second section of your page here. Personality Caleb is kind of a bad boy at times. He's very competitive, selfish and aggressive nature he wants others to be proud of him and his desire to always be the best appears from the stem of his insecurity. He was always the reckless child, always getting into trouble. But he soon grew out of that phase, he was always so protective of his twin sister, Allison. He would protect her no matter what, even if that meant dying for her. Caleb has a deep caring love for Allison, he wants her to have the best of the best. He's been with her ever since he died and became a ghost, he picked Allison over than to move on with his life. Abilities & Weaknesses 'Telekinesis': Moving objects with their mind. Spirit Possession: '''A Ghost can take possession over a person or supernatural. '''Teleporation: A ghost or a certain ghost can make another living person appeare or re-appeare in a different area. Example: Freeman Daggett seemed to be able to make Sam disappear and reappear in the blink of an eye, transporting him to the first floor of the basement. Iron: '''Repels ghosts or grounds their electric charge disruptiing them and warding them off until they could recover. '''Salt: '''Salting and burning its corpse it causes the ghost to move on. '''Reapers: Reapers can force ghosts to move on, and take their souls where they rightfully belong. Relationships Allison Moore:: Caleb's Twin sister. Emily Moore - Allison's mother, killed by werewolf hunters. Derek Moore - Allison's father, killed by werewolf hunters. Hayley Marshell: Allison's best friend.